


meWOW. (Very creative.)

by idolatres



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Kemonomimi, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Commissioned Work.Sorey and Mikleo do the dirty. also Mikleo is a cat boy.





	1. Chapter 1

      
  
    Sorey's been with Mikleo for so long, you think he'd be used to when Mikleo was in the mood. It still catches him off guard, makes beads of sweat start to form at his forehead. Hands clammy as Mikleo, on his hands and knees, nuzzles into Sorey's thighs. His purrs so loud and intense, he can feel the vibration of it.  
  
  
    "Soreeeyyyyyy," Mikleo whines, hands clawing at the shepherds pants. His tail curling around his leg, like he's trying to trap him. "Sorey, let's play." He continues rubbing against him with more force, a hand occasionally creeping up towards Sorey's crotch. It makes his breath hitch, and he can already feel the blood flowing straight to his dick.  
  
  
  
    "M-Mikleo, hang on." Sorey stutters, hands going to grab Mikleo's own, whose ears twitch in amusement. "Let's go sit down somewhere, okay?" He says, an excited smile creeping its way onto his lips. Mikleo grins, continuing to nuzzle into his legs as he follows Sorey to the couch. Sorey plops down, hands going to cover his crotch out of habit, a bit embarrassed with himself, but Mikleo doesn't allow that. He forces his legs apart and crawls between them, hands grabbing Sorey's and pushing them away.  
  
  
    Mikleo advances closer, and nuzzles his cheek against Sorey's straining erection, the bulge noticable even through the slack pants he wears. Sorey lets out a hiss of relief at the contact, and quickly figures out what Mikleo wants to do. His fingers creep towards his ears, and he begins to massage little circles into the tufts of fur. Causing Mikleo to suppresses a moan as his hands start undoing the strings and buttons to Sorey's pants. His tail flicking back and forth, excitement running through his body as Sorey's cock bounces out of the confines of his pants.  
  
  
      
    "Cute.." Sorey mutters, continuing to play with Mikleo's ears. Mikleo's hands curl around his member, tracing the veins with his finger tips as he pushes his cheek against his cock again, nuzzling harder than before. His eyes maintaining eye contact with Sorey as he licks a stripe up his member. Sorey practically chokes, body hunching over on instinct to try and keep Mikleo down there.  
  
  
    Mikleo has no protests, sucking at the more prominent veins, hands stroking Sorey with a firm grip. He pulls away, and goes back to nuzzling, quiet 'meow' slipping out, and Sorey freezes in spot at that.  
  
  
  
    "Do that again." It's not a suggestion, or asking, Sorey is commanding it. Mikleo grins, cuddling more into his cock as he peppers it with kisses and strokes.  
  
  
  
    "Me~~~~ow." His voice is dry and cracks a bit, but it's enough, enough to cause Sorey's erection to jump in Mikleo's grip, only adding to his confidence.  He wraps his lips around the head and sucks gently, tongue rubbing against the slit. Sorey groans, his hands switching back and forth between pulling Mikleos hair to petting his ears. Another meow, this time muffled by the cock in his mouth, the vibrations from him trying to speak causes Sorey writhe, tightening his grip on Mikleo's hair.  
  
  
  
    "Keep going." Another command that sends shivers down Mikleo's spine.  
He obeys, taking more of the length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks with vigor. His own saliva dripping from his lips as he makes sure to make the most obscene noises as he pushes his mouth further down around Sorey's cock. It hits the back of his mouth and he gags, his throat constricting back and forth, as he gets used to the intrusion. He doesn't take very long to get into the swing of things, deep-throating him like a pro. Humming out meows, and other words muffled to cause those delicious vibrations around his member.  
  
  
  
    Sorey has to use all his self control to not lose it there, and quickly motions for Mikleo to stop, gently pushing his head away from his still throbbing dick. "Wait, wait, I wanna do more." He says, eyes lidded, his hands still touching Mikleo's ears, who leans into the touch affectionately.  
  
  
  
  
    "I would've been fine with just sucking you off, Sorey." Mikleo explains, licking the dribbles of saliva and precum mixed together off his chin. "What else do you want to do?" He asks, tail twitching back and forth more erratic. Even though he asked, he knows fully well what Sorey wants to do, and he's more than happy to help fulfill his wishes.  
  
  
    Sorey doesn't say anything, just seems lost in his own thoughts, so Mikleo continues to nudge him with his head, another "meow" escaping him. That snaps Sorey out of his haze, and he clears his throat. "S-Switch positions, lay down." He says as he gets up off the couch, not bothering to tuck himself away. Mikleo smiles, crawling onto the couch, making sure his tail sways in a way that draws focus to his ass, to the point where Sorey can't /not/ look at anything but that. It makes Mikleo chuckle, how easy it is to twist Sorey around his fingers with such few actions. He stretches, ass out, before rolling over onto his back, legs spread.  
  
  
  
    "Like this?" Mikleo asks, lifting his legs into the air just to show off. Sorey nods, way too enthusiastic for his own good. Mikleo laughs, undoing his own pants. He starts to shimmy them off slowly along with his underwear, but Sorey grabs the ends of them, his pants off, quickly grabbing the underwear as well and yanking them off. "Me~~~~~~~~~~owwww," Mikleo definitely exaggerates this one, but it still works, Sorey's cock practically jumps at the noise. "Seriously Sorey, you're really get off to this?" His tail wraps around his leg as Sorey closes the distance between them, Mikleo out stretches his hands, beckoning him closer. "I bet all I could do is meow for you, and you'd cum." He says, a smirk creeping its way onto his lips.  
  
  
  
    Sorey's cheeks are flushed, his brows knitted together. He doesn't know how to retort because it's /true/. He's not sure why but every time Mikleo lets out a croaky meow, his body feels like it's been set on fire. All he can think about is fucking him senseless. It's embarrassing, doesn't help that Mikleo /has/ to tease him everytime. Even though Mikleo initiates half of their sexual encounters.  
  
  
  
    Despite Mikleo's taunts, his core is soaked. Sorey runs a finger against his slit, and raises it up to Mikleo's lips. It's covered in his fluids, and his ears perk up at the sight and smell of his own arousal. "Alright~~ you caught me." He admits, opening his mouth. Sorey shoves the digit in, and Mikleo laps at it, sucking on Sorey's finger. He nibbles a bit, causing Sorey to roll his eyes, and pull his finger out of Mikleo's mouth. "Are you gonna fuck me yet, Sorey?" Mikleo asks, wiggling his bottom. As much as he loves to make fun of Sorey, he's just as bad as him.  
  
  
  
    "If you ask nicely." Sorey says,  one hand on his cock, the other tracing Mikleo's lips. He aligns himself with Mikleo's entrance, but doesn't enter yet. Instead rubbing his erection up and down against Mikleo's pussy. Mikleo writhes against him, trying his best to get him inside, but Sorey's careful, it's infuriating.  
  
  
  
    An annoyed huff escapes him, but he plays along. "Pretty please, Sorey." Arms reaching up to lace around Sorey's neck. Pulling him down, a quick kiss to his lips before continuing. "Please fuck me already." He whines, teeth nipping Sorey's ear.  
  
  
  
  
    That's all it takes for the shepherd. He lines himself back up with Mikleo's entrance, and pushes his dick in. Mikleo and Sorey both moan as Sorey eases his way in. Mikleo is so warm and slick, he grinds down on Sorey's cock, taking as much of him inside as he can, greedy for more. It takes all of Sorey's self control not to just start thrusting wildly. A hiss escapes him as he's hilt deep. Mikleo nuzzling into his neck, purring, as he digs his nails into Sorey's back, rotating his hips around his dick, a bit sloppy but he doesn't care. Only thing on his mind is getting his brains fucked out, as he continues to pull Sorey further and further down, until Sorey is practically laying on top of him. His tail fluttering back and forth with eagerness.  
  
  
  
    "Come on, Sorey, come on, move."  He begs, planting kisses across Sorey's neck, leaning up to capture his lips with his own. Sorey bites Mikleo's lower lip hard, and finally starts thrusting. Mikleo's excessive whines being devoured  by hungry kisses as Sorey gets a rhythm going. Mikleo eagerly meeting each thrust as his eyes flutter shut and lays back completely, giving Sorey complete control again as his arms flop to his sides.  
  
  
    Sorey immediately grips Mikleo's hips, and starts thrusting harder. It feels so amazing, Mikleo clenching around him every time he hits deep inside, sliding against his sweet spots. Sorey's own moans are drowned out by Mikleo's over dramatic loud whines, his hands desperately grabbing at the couch as he squirms and writhes against Sorey pounding him. Sorey's rhythm getting more and more intense, more rough and hard. It's driving Mikleo wild, he's so close, and he knows exactly what to do to get Sorey to get him over the edge.  
  
  
    It's choked out, but he manages to do it in between moans and getting bounced from the force of Sorey's thrusts. "Meooo--oo-ow~." Once the sound leaves his lips, Sorey groans, really really loud.  
  
  
  
    "Oh Mikleo.." He gasps, feeling the pressure build up until he feels like he's about to burst. His grip tightens on Mikleo's hips, and he pulls all the way out- and slams back in as hard as possible. Mikleo practically screams as Sorey continues this harsh treatment. Mikleo's yelling 'more, more' and Sorey is more than happy to comply. Thrusting as hard and as fast as he can,  Mikleo grinding down the best he can in pace. He's there, he's right there.  
  
  
  
    And in a hail of moans and pleads, Mikleo cums, whole body spasming violently as Sorey keeps going. Mikleo's body is shaking, his cunt squeezing around Sorey's dick as he's able to ride out his orgasm. Sorey can't take it anymore, the tightness and heat causing him to cum inside. As soon as he does he practically flops on top of Mikleo, still inside him. "S-Sorry, I'll get up." He mutters, trying to catch his breath, but before he can roll over Mikleo's arms wrap around him and hold him in place, nuzzling into the crook of Sorey's neck.  
  
  
  
    "Let's stay like this, pretty please~" Mikleo says, legs wrapping around Sorey's waist. Not really giving him much of a choice but to stay in place. "I love you, Sorey. You're too good to me." He whispers, nibbling at the shepherds neck. Sorey is still breathing hard, but he returns the affections. Kissing Mikleo's neck, tracing up his jawline to his lips.  
  
  
  
    "Can I pull out?" Sorey asks, a bit overstimulated.   
  
  
    Mikleo grins, "Nope, we're staying like this", and he kisses Sorey back, muffling his own laughter.  
  



	2. bonus oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the donation when i needed it <3

"Mikleo I'm home." Sorey calls out, bag in hand. Mikleos there, sitting on the floor, playing a videogame. His ears perk up, and he looks behind him.

 

"Welcome home, Sorey." He greets, but once his eyes catch sight of the bag in his hand, he's up. Game left on the floor, tail flicking in curiosity. "What's that?" He asks, rushing over to him, hands trying to snatch the bag, but Sorey swats them away.

 

"Be patient! It's a present." Sorey explains, trying keep Mikleo from seeing inside the bag.

 

"If it's a present then just give it here already!" He exclaims, getting irritated. His tail wraps around one of Sorey's hands, and it catches him off guard to where Mikleo finally gets a hold of the bag. When he grabs it he completely disconnects from Sorey and runs back to his spot on the floor. Sorey yelling after him.

 

Mikleo grins and sticks his tongue out at Sorey as he shoves a hand into the bag. What he comes in contact with feels soft, like it has ruffles. "W-Wait it was supposed to be cute a moment, wait." Sorey blabbers, Mikleo ignoring him as he finally opens the bag all the way. A light blue ruffled dress inside. 'eyes light up, and he glances back and forth between the dress and him.

 

"You got me clothes?" Mikleo asks, like he doesn't completely love what he sees. Sorey nods meekly. He pulls the dress out of the bag. It's simple, but very adorable. A light blue thin strapped dress, with ruffles all the way down. He stands up and holds it up against himself. It comes down just above his knees, an okay length. "Hmmm." Still putting on the charade that he's not interested in it. Sorey feels like sweating his skin off.

 

Mikleo finally cracks, a smile spreading on his face as he starts shucking off his clothes. Sorey sputtering out another wait, but once again: is ignored. He slips the dress over his head with ease, and lets it flow out. He looks down, checking himself out in his new outfit. Doing a twirl for added effect. Sorey's just standing there, beaming with happiness. Mikleo scrunches his nose up at him. "What? You like what you see?" He teases.

 

Sorey nods dumbly as Mikleo saunters over to him, spinning around in circles as the dress flows with the motion. 

 

"Then lets play~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> my writing blog!!!!!!


End file.
